


New spark?

by Imaqi_NO



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Angst, CTos, Chicago, DedSec - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hacking, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Thanks Oda for making me do this, Trust Issues, hack - Freeform, hopefully long, i really dont know what i am doing, romantic, things happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaqi_NO/pseuds/Imaqi_NO
Summary: (Y/n) has been living in Chicago for 2 years, trying to find a new life as a substitute teacher, but things haven't gone her way, with little to no jobs she finds herself stuck in a digital world of hacking and action. Finding back to old friends and new secrets, mysterious people and dark places. What will happen with (y/n), does she find the new spark she hopes for, or will she be dragged into the chaos the hackers made on Chicago.
Relationships: Aiden Pearce/Reader, Aiden Pearce/You, JB "Defalt" Markowicz/You, Jordi Chin/Reader, Jordi Chin/You
Kudos: 16





	1. Lost friend?

The dark clouds covered the sky and the streetlights were powered on, there has been a while since the last incidents have happened. There has not been much news about the vigilante or any problems of CtOS, there has only been news about their progress on the more updated version, CtOS 2.0. While all the things have happened, I still have not gotten any good news, not through my work, and especially not on my search. My search for my long-lost friend… I am not sure if it is right to call him a friend, maybe an acquaintance, but that may be wrong too, he was not unknown to me, just a bit distant. But enough about him, for now at least.  
I have lived here in Chicago for two years, I have a job as a substitute teacher, however, there has not been many jobs around lately. I wish I could do something better for myself, find someone to love, get a better job, find “him” again…. Why must my thoughts always wander back to him. He left me, with no words, even after everything he did, to help me, to make me feel alive again, to be social. Now I am a wreck, unsocial, non-loved. I am a disaster.  
The steps back towards my apartment were slow, maybe because of the many thoughts that were occupying me. Sounds of cars driving, people walking and talking with friends made me just want to run home, but not tonight. There was something different in the air, making me slow, maybe it was beginning to be late, or the cold and bitter wind that was roaming the air of Chicago.  
As my thoughts began to wonder about many things, I felt a push on my left shoulder. My glance quickly looked at the person who had accidentally walked on me. His brown, but dark eyes looked at me intensely but quickly softened. He looked away as fast as he could before nearly running away towards an alleyway. He looked familiar, his half long black hair, Asian origin or something, and a goatee. He is reminding me of someone, but I cannot pinpoint whom. This is making my brain go insane…  
I was almost at the doorstep when my phone began to ring. As I slowly took out the phone from the pocket it stopped ringing, however, a notification popped up. It was from a person with a hidden number, the only thing it stood was, unknown. “Why?” That was the only thing that stood on the message. I stared at it, there was something hidden behind it, a deeper meaning, but I, as the person who I am, could not understand it. I felt useless. As I was to put the phone back it rang again, this time, I answered it.  
“Hello” My voice was shaking as I opened the door into my apartment.  
No reply.  
“Is this some prank call? Cause I cannot handle this today, I feel like shit, please don’t call me again.”  
As quickly as I said that, my tears began pressing on, I felt useless, no friends to sympathize with, no one to make my tears go away. Only myself and my thoughts. The call ended, no new messages and no more calls were made, only my crying was heard in my very empty living room. I quickly found my bed and decided that maybe sleeping was the best thing for me to do, instead of overthinking about him or my miserable life.  
The next day I checked my phone for any new updates for my work schedule, but nothing was set up for me. Another day of not having any work to do I thought to myself as I found my clothes for the day. As lazy as I felt that day, I decided to go to a nearby café to get my breakfast, instead of making anything for myself. As I walked through my door, the fresh air bashed into my face and I felt more awake than I previously was. After five minutes of walking, I sat down at a cozy café and bought myself something to drink and eat.  
While I sat at the little café, I felt someone watching me, but everyone around the café was minding their own business.  
Don’t be paranoid again (Y/n), you know how you get when you feel like someone is stalking/watching you. Calm down, it probably isn’t anything to worry about.  
I did not stay for long at the little café, because of the feeling I had in my gut, telling me there was someone watching me. I could not get myself rid of this feeling. Instead, I ventured home.  
While walking I decided to take the shorter way home, through the alleyway, I was nearly never afraid to walk through the side streets here in my district, because of the nice people who are usually around, but not this time. This time it was different.  
After some steps through the alley, a person tackled me, and a hand was held over my mouth. The other hand was holding a gun pushed towards my temple. The person was screaming something, but I did not hear any word they said, I was distracted by myself, that I could not breathe easily. As quickly as the person who had tackled me held around me, as quickly he got ripped away from me. My tears were blurring my eyesight and I only saw a silhouette of a person tackling the other person, rescuing me.  
The silhouette carefully walked towards me and sat down to my level. Then I realized that I had fallen to the ground, shaking vibrantly and trying to get my breathing back under control. The Silhouette shifted into a man, then into the same man who walked on me the day before. He wiped away the tears and held around me as careful as he could.  
“You’re safe now (Y/n), no one will hurt you now, I’m here”  
His words soothed me and helped me calm down.  
“Jordi?”  
My voice was shaking, and more tears fell. After all these years and here he was, hiding in Chicago.  
I looked into his brown eyes and all the memories of me and him came back to mind, when we first met, when he helped me defend from my family, and when he was there for me when no one else was.  
I quickly latched onto him and gave him a hug. At first, he was hesitant to give me a hug but immediately loosened into it. A few more tears escaped from my eye.  
“I’m sorry for leaving you, I-… I couldn’t stay there any longer. I didn’t mean to leave you like that.”  
His voice was cracking, but nonetheless, he was still as honest as he was to you then as he was now. He helped me up on my legs and helped me stand upright without swaying too much.  
As we stood there, some quiet steps were heard throughout the empty alley, a man in a trench coat and baseball caps were walking carefully towards us. I tensed up, but Jordi gave me a reassuring smile to let me know everything is okay.  
“I wondered where you were Jordi, I thought you had gone missing.” A husky voice came from the intimidating man who was still walking towards you, with his phone in hand.  
His steps were careful as a fox and his sight was mostly on his phone, when he was about an arm’s reach from Jordi, he broke his sight from his phone and onto both me and Jordi. His green eyes were piercing through mine.  
How could anyone so intimidating have so beautiful eyes, they are definitely made to be drowned in… No don’t think like this, don’t fall in love just because he has amazing eyes.  
“I’m sorry Pearce, but things got out of hand around here, had to save this lady here from that fucker over there, he looks like he could be some use for you though. He may have some answer you’re looking from, he is from the club.”  
The man looked at Jordi, then towards the guy who was still laying on the pavement.  
“Wow. For once, you didn’t kill him Jordi. But who is she, I didn’t take you for saving someone without getting paid.”  
Jordi quickly glanced at me then towards the guy with the green eyes. He looked unsure of what to do. He sighed and looked at me once again.  
“This is (Y/n)… An old friend I abandoned back in Detroit, when I got my first fixer contract, I had to leave her for her own safety. And now I saved her once again as I did the first time we met.”  
Fixer, what does he mean by a fixer contract and my own safety? And that guy in the trench coat said something about killing. What happened to Jordi when he left?  
Jordi looked scared, I have never seen him scared, or even worried, but now it was like looking at someone who has been broken for a long time, but has hidden it for other people to see.  
“She was someone who held my sanity together, and was someone I could call family, I didn’t want for her to know what bad person I was and would become. But now there’s no denying her my past and future. I’m sorry (n/n)”  
The once tough guy was now having tears escaping his brown eyes, his head was hanging low and regret was oozing out of him. I embraced him once again with a hug. While doing so, I saw Aiden with a curious look. He had a small smile, but his green eyes said something completely different. He too looked broken and alone.  
“I’m sorry for everything, but Jordi, we have to go, they are still looking for us, take her with you and meet me at the hideout.” The green-eyed man walked towards Jordi with a look of worry.  
Jordi tensed up, looked up at the guy then shook his head.  
“I can’t take her with me Aiden, I still have work left to do, please, take her with you,” Jordi spoke towards the man with the trench coat.  
Aiden... Pearce? So, Jordi is working with the vigilante. I trust Jordi, but what about Aiden, is he trustworthy. I… I’ll go with him, maybe he has answers for what Jordi has gotten himself into.  
Aiden looked at me, then towards his phone. His eyebrows furrowed. Then he carefully took hold around my waist and began guiding me towards the main road. “I’ll take care of her for you Jordi, just do what you gonna do,” his husky voice spoke carefully. He guided me towards a car, opened it and let me sit down in the passenger seat, while he ran around to the drivers’ side.  
I looked towards the alleyway to see Jordi still standing where we left him, his eyes with tears and a smile on his face. He lifted his face towards the car, gave me a smile, then began to walk the opposite direction. I sat as good as I could, while Aiden started the car and began driving towards the outskirts of the city.  
Aiden was not much of a talker, he mostly stared at the road while driving. I could not blame him for not being much of a talker, I am like that myself. The silence in the car was both calming, but also tense. There were times when he took quick glances towards me but returned his gaze towards the road. After a few minutes, I took a deep breath then spoke to him, “Where are we heading?” My voice was shaking, but nothing too much to be noticeable.  
He began to drive towards a side road going even farther from the city, then he stops the car. “We are heading towards a safe place, I promised Jordi to keep you safe, and I nearly ever do something like this for Jordi, but it seems you are special to him in some way.” His piercing green eyes looked at me with an alluring look, carefully he took his seatbelt of then opened the car door, walked over to my side of the door, opened it and carefully helped me out of the car. His hands around my waist he led me along the small overgrown road.  
“You know I can walk by myself, I’m okay to walk.” He glanced towards me, then carefully he let my waist go. However, at the moment he let go, my legs began wobbling under me.

Why? Why is my body so fucking angry at me, I felt completely fine, but now I’m feeling every ache after the incident with the guy who had the gun. I don’t like feeling helpless. No, I can take care of myself, I don’t need either Aiden or Jordis help.  
My strength got weaker and weaker by the millisecond I stood without someone supporting me. Aiden quickly glanced at me, seeing that I was struggling at standing upright, he ran towards me and once again he was helping me stand upright.  
“See, you cannot stand by yourself, don’t push yourself, you know that Jordi wouldn’t like that, not now after you both have connected again…” his voice was concerned, and his green emerald eyes held feelings, but they felt hidden.  
I took a deep breath then let him support me as we walked towards some abandoned buildings. His arms felt strong and careful at the same time, trying his best of not hurting me more. As we got to the door, Aiden’s phone was once again in his other hand, then after some touches on the phone the door made a beep and we were inside.  
I hope he does not kill me or something… no don’t think like that, be positive. Say something... You’ve been too quiet since he started supporting you once again.  
“Thank you for helping me,” I said softly as my eyes roamed the dark-lit room that was in front of me. He glanced towards me with a little careful smile on his face, as he led me to another room, where a big bed was placed in the corner.  
“You’re welcome, now rest up”  
The dark clouds covered the sky and the streetlights were powered on, there has been a while since the last incidents have happened. There has not been much news about the vigilante or any problems of CtOS, there has only been news about their progress on the more updated version, CtOS 2.0. While all the things have happened, I still have not gotten any good news, not through my work, and especially not on my search. My search for my long-lost friend… I am not sure if it is right to call him a friend, maybe an acquaintance, but that may be wrong too, he was not unknown to me, just a bit distant. But enough about him, for now at least.  
I have lived here in Chicago for two years, I have a job as a substitute teacher, however, there has not been many jobs around lately. I wish I could do something better for myself, find someone to love, get a better job, find “him” again…. Why must my thoughts always wander back to him. He left me, with no words, even after everything he did, to help me, to make me feel alive again, to be social. Now I am a wreck, unsocial, non-loved. I am a disaster.  
The steps back towards my apartment were slow, maybe because of the many thoughts that were occupying me. Sounds of cars driving, people walking and talking with friends made me just want to run home, but not tonight. There was something different in the air, making me slow, maybe it was beginning to be late, or the cold and bitter wind that was roaming the air of Chicago.  
As my thoughts began to wonder about many things, I felt a push on my left shoulder. My glance quickly looked at the person who had accidentally walked on me. His brown, but dark eyes looked at me intensely but quickly softened. He looked away as fast as he could before nearly running away towards an alleyway. He looked familiar, his half long black hair, Asian origin or something, and a goatee. He is reminding me of someone, but I cannot pinpoint whom. This is making my brain go insane…  
I was almost at the doorstep when my phone began to ring. As I slowly took out the phone from the pocket it stopped ringing, however, a notification popped up. It was from a person with a hidden number, the only thing it stood was, unknown. “Why?” That was the only thing that stood on the message. I stared at it, there was something hidden behind it, a deeper meaning, but I, as the person who I am, could not understand it. I felt useless. As I was to put the phone back it rang again, this time, I answered it.  
“Hello” My voice was shaking as I opened the door into my apartment.  
No reply.  
“Is this some prank call? Cause I cannot handle this today, I feel like shit, please don’t call me again.”  
As quickly as I said that, my tears began pressing on, I felt useless, no friends to sympathize with, no one to make my tears go away. Only myself and my thoughts. The call ended, no new messages and no more calls were made, only my crying was heard in my very empty living room. I quickly found my bed and decided that maybe sleeping was the best thing for me to do, instead of overthinking about him or my miserable life.  
The next day I checked my phone for any new updates for my work schedule, but nothing was set up for me. Another day of not having any work to do I thought to myself as I found my clothes for the day. As lazy as I felt that day, I decided to go to a nearby café to get my breakfast, instead of making anything for myself. As I walked through my door, the fresh air bashed into my face and I felt more awake than I previously was. After five minutes of walking, I sat down at a cozy café and bought myself something to drink and eat.  
While I sat at the little café, I felt someone watching me, but everyone around the café was minding their own business.  
Don’t be paranoid again (Y/n), you know how you get when you feel like someone is stalking/watching you. Calm down, it probably isn’t anything to worry about.  
I did not stay for long at the little café, because of the feeling I had in my gut, telling me there was someone watching me. I could not get myself rid of this feeling. Instead, I ventured home.  
While walking I decided to take the shorter way home, through the alleyway, I was nearly never afraid to walk through the side streets here in my district, because of the nice people who are usually around, but not this time. This time it was different.  
After some steps through the alley, a person tackled me, and a hand was held over my mouth. The other hand was holding a gun pushed towards my temple. The person was screaming something, but I did not hear any word they said, I was distracted by myself, that I could not breathe easily. As quickly as the person who had tackled me held around me, as quickly he got ripped away from me. My tears were blurring my eyesight and I only saw a silhouette of a person tackling the other person, rescuing me.  
The silhouette carefully walked towards me and sat down to my level. Then I realized that I had fallen to the ground, shaking vibrantly and trying to get my breathing back under control. The Silhouette shifted into a man, then into the same man who walked on me the day before. He wiped away the tears and held around me as careful as he could.  
“You’re safe now (Y/n), no one will hurt you now, I’m here”  
His words soothed me and helped me calm down.  
“Jordi?”  
My voice was shaking, and more tears fell. After all these years and here he was, hiding in Chicago.  
I looked into his brown eyes and all the memories of me and him came back to mind, when we first met, when he helped me defend from my family, and when he was there for me when no one else was.  
I quickly latched onto him and gave him a hug. At first, he was hesitant to give me a hug but immediately loosened into it. A few more tears escaped from my eye.  
“I’m sorry for leaving you, I-… I couldn’t stay there any longer. I didn’t mean to leave you like that.”  
His voice was cracking, but nonetheless, he was still as honest as he was to you then as he was now. He helped me up on my legs and helped me stand upright without swaying too much.  
As we stood there, some quiet steps were heard throughout the empty alley, a man in a trench coat and baseball caps were walking carefully towards us. I tensed up, but Jordi gave me a reassuring smile to let me know everything is okay.  
“I wondered where you were Jordi, I thought you had gone missing.” A husky voice came from the intimidating man who was still walking towards you, with his phone in hand.  
His steps were careful as a fox and his sight was mostly on his phone, when he was about an arm’s reach from Jordi, he broke his sight from his phone and onto both me and Jordi. His green eyes were piercing through mine.  
How could anyone so intimidating have so beautiful eyes, they are definitely made to be drowned in… No don’t think like this, don’t fall in love just because he has amazing eyes.  
“I’m sorry Pearce, but things got out of hand around here, had to save this lady here from that fucker over there, he looks like he could be some use for you though. He may have some answer you’re looking from, he is from the club.”  
The man looked at Jordi, then towards the guy who was still laying on the pavement.  
“Wow. For once, you didn’t kill him Jordi. But who is she, I didn’t take you for saving someone without getting paid.”  
Jordi quickly glanced at me then towards the guy with the green eyes. He looked unsure of what to do. He sighed and looked at me once again.  
“This is (Y/n)… An old friend I abandoned back in Detroit, when I got my first fixer contract, I had to leave her for her own safety. And now I saved her once again as I did the first time we met.”  
Fixer, what does he mean by a fixer contract and my own safety? And that guy in the trench coat said something about killing. What happened to Jordi when he left?  
Jordi looked scared, I have never seen him scared, or even worried, but now it was like looking at someone who has been broken for a long time, but has hidden it for other people to see.  
“She was someone who held my sanity together, and was someone I could call family, I didn’t want for her to know what bad person I was and would become. But now there’s no denying her my past and future. I’m sorry (n/n)”  
The once tough guy was now having tears escaping his brown eyes, his head was hanging low and regret was oozing out of him. I embraced him once again with a hug. While doing so, I saw Aiden with a curious look. He had a small smile, but his green eyes said something completely different. He too looked broken and alone.  
“I’m sorry for everything, but Jordi, we have to go, they are still looking for us, take her with you and meet me at the hideout.” The green-eyed man walked towards Jordi with a look of worry.  
Jordi tensed up, looked up at the guy then shook his head.  
“I can’t take her with me Aiden, I still have work left to do, please, take her with you,” Jordi spoke towards the man with the trench coat.  
Aiden... Pearce? So, Jordi is working with the vigilante. I trust Jordi, but what about Aiden, is he trustworthy. I… I’ll go with him, maybe he has answers for what Jordi has gotten himself into.  
Aiden looked at me, then towards his phone. His eyebrows furrowed. Then he carefully took hold around my waist and began guiding me towards the main road. “I’ll take care of her for you Jordi, just do what you gonna do,” his husky voice spoke carefully. He guided me towards a car, opened it and let me sit down in the passenger seat, while he ran around to the drivers’ side.  
I looked towards the alleyway to see Jordi still standing where we left him, his eyes with tears and a smile on his face. He lifted his face towards the car, gave me a smile, then began to walk the opposite direction. I sat as good as I could, while Aiden started the car and began driving towards the outskirts of the city.  
Aiden was not much of a talker, he mostly stared at the road while driving. I could not blame him for not being much of a talker, I am like that myself. The silence in the car was both calming, but also tense. There were times when he took quick glances towards me but returned his gaze towards the road. After a few minutes, I took a deep breath then spoke to him, “Where are we heading?” My voice was shaking, but nothing too much to be noticeable.  
He began to drive towards a side road going even farther from the city, then he stops the car. “We are heading towards a safe place, I promised Jordi to keep you safe, and I nearly ever do something like this for Jordi, but it seems you are special to him in some way.” His piercing green eyes looked at me with an alluring look, carefully he took his seatbelt of then opened the car door, walked over to my side of the door, opened it and carefully helped me out of the car. His hands around my waist he led me along the small overgrown road.  
“You know I can walk by myself, I’m okay to walk.” He glanced towards me, then carefully he let my waist go. However, at the moment he let go, my legs began wobbling under me.

Why? Why is my body so fucking angry at me, I felt completely fine, but now I’m feeling every ache after the incident with the guy who had the gun. I don’t like feeling helpless. No, I can take care of myself, I don’t need either Aiden or Jordis help.  
My strength got weaker and weaker by the millisecond I stood without someone supporting me. Aiden quickly glanced at me, seeing that I was struggling at standing upright, he ran towards me and once again he was helping me stand upright.  
“See, you cannot stand by yourself, don’t push yourself, you know that Jordi wouldn’t like that, not now after you both have connected again…” his voice was concerned, and his green emerald eyes held feelings, but they felt hidden.  
I took a deep breath then let him support me as we walked towards some abandoned buildings. His arms felt strong and careful at the same time, trying his best of not hurting me more. As we got to the door, Aiden’s phone was once again in his other hand, then after some touches on the phone the door made a beep and we were inside.  
I hope he does not kill me or something… no don’t think like that, be positive. Say something... You’ve been too quiet since he started supporting you once again.  
“Thank you for helping me,” I said softly as my eyes roamed the dark-lit room that was in front of me. He glanced towards me with a little careful smile on his face, as he led me to another room, where a big bed was placed in the corner.  
“You’re welcome, now rest up”


	2. Her

POV Change (Jordi)

I had never thought this day to come, the day when I would see her again, I thought I abandoned her so she would not think more about me or the dangers I carry. Pearce may also have questions about everything, that I actually have feelings, just like him, or that I am not always crazy. Just like him, I too have questions, but that I must set aside for now. Because now I have to fulfill this contract. It is my job, like any other thing I do.  
The road ahead was long and the sky had just begun to darken, a few raindrops were in the air, and my sniper was already on my back. Following the road was even heavier now, than any other day, mostly because of her return, but also what these jobs to do me.  
Stop thinking about that now, do your job, focus on this Daniel Strudwick, that he is 36 years old, he is from Southport, Meyerside in England, and that someone has requested him dead for betraying his old crew. Focus on that the contract specified that the job was done cleanly, no one else should be killed, and few people alerted. Focus on the feeling it gives when you pull the trigger Jordi, live in the moment.  
As I walked the last steps towards the hill, the area around was beginning to clear and I could see the spot where my target was. The sound of chatter around a fire, people screaming and listening to high music was everywhere except on the little hill I had hidden on. The bag containing the sniper rifle fell quietly to the ground as I laid myself on the ground, assembling the silencer and the other stuff, and took my time to wait for the perfect moment to strike.  
Daniel and some of his other crew members were sitting around some other people drinking and laughing to their full extent. Someone was running around with a pack of beers, while others were just living in the moment. Not two minutes later after I had sat myself down, Daniel had to piss, he walked around thirty meters away from the fireplace, and as he was getting ready to do what he needed, I stroke down and pulled the trigger.  
Thankfully, because of the silencer, the sound was not as loud, and few of the drunkards noticed and thought it was some of the other in the group just making more sound than them. As for me, I noticed, and Daniel was no longer alive, and my contract fulfilled. I then packed my things as fast as I could and hurried down towards the car that I had borrowed.  
The moment I had sat myself in the car, the thought of (Y/n) began haunting my mind. Pearce must be thinking that I will be on my way to pick her up after I am done with this contract. However, as my thoughts were battling on inside my mind, I could not risk her seeing me as I am now. Everything was easier when she was back home in Detroit, but now that she is here, someone could be linking me to her, use that as leverage. I can not make that happen. If Pearce asks for me, I would ask him of taking care of her, even after the many things that have happened between us two.  
Not even two seconds after, there he was, calling me. I took the phone up and answered.  
“Yo, what’s up Pearce”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being short ^^ the others are hopefully longer than this one if I remember correctly.


	3. Questions answered

**(POV Change back to reader)**  
“Jordi! I can’t do everything for you!...”  
The loud voice of Aiden screaming woke me up in an instant. I quickly looked around to see the familiar setting of the bed and the many computer screens laying around, indicating that I was most probably at the safe house.  
“You should just be happy that I didn’t get angry with you after what you did!”  
Aiden’s voice was much louder than the first time I heard him. Steps were heard right next in the other room pacing back and forth, occasionally some keyboard noises were made too. I tried setting myself more up in the bed, to realize that I felt a bit better, more energy in my body after the incident that happened some time ago or something. My feet touched the floor, to feel the cold material sweep through me, giving me chills down my spine. Then I began walking carefully towards the door, to not step on any cords or something.

  
The door opened easily when I touched down on the handle, I then stepped into the brighter room to see Aiden pacing around, a bit tense, and his face looked a bit furious. He looked at you, his stare softened, and he calmed a bit down. With only his eyes, I could see that he wanted to ask if I was okay, I just gave a small smile, and sat myself down at one of the tables with the least amount of stuff covering it.  
“Jordi... I know, but… Okay, I’ll do it... Don’t be late”  
Aiden put his phone on the table and sat on the other side, right in front of me. His face was calmer like a switch had just turned on and he had completely different feelings. Everything about him changed, it made me feel a bit uneasy, but it also added to my knowledge that he was hiding, just like me. However, his skills were on a different level than mine. I break much more easily.  
“Is everything okay?”

  
My voice sounded a bit hoarse and tired, but that may have been because of the nap I had. His green emerald eyes pierced through mine, but in a nicer way, not his usual intimidating look. “Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that? But yes, it’s just that your little friend here, Jordi, is on the late side. But he isn’t the one to let loose ends be loose.” As he spoke with his raspy voice, he had picked up his phone again, to put it down quickly. “You should probably sleep a bit more, it’s still late, and you do need all the rest you can get. This day has been a bit too extreme.” His voice was a bit gruff, and the area around his eyes was dark. He too needed the sleep, even though he probably would have insisted that he was not tired. I looked at him, then stood up from my stool.

  
“I think you need the sleep more than me Aiden, I’m feeling better now.” I walked around the table, stood behind him, and playfully took the baseball cap off his head and down on the table. He turned around to face me, with a half-smile across his face, to then stand up, towering over me. “I still have work to do, but if you don’t feel so tired, I won’t force you to sleep. Just saying that it would be for the best instead of just sitting here doing nothing interesting. And it would probably make Jordi get here faster too.” He took his cap off the table and placed it onto his head where it belonged.

  
“I won’t be too long gone, but if anything happens, then you either call me or Jordi, I put our contacts on your phone while you were having your nap. And if we don’t answer, there is an emergency contact, but only use it for emergencies and nothing else.” He turned his back and began walking towards the door. As he opened the door, his phone gave a sound, and he quickly checked it. Then turned towards me gave me a small nod then left into the windy and rainy world outside.  
He is something for himself. Hiding his personality, making it a living puzzle to understand him. I don’t think he hates me, but I can never be sure about that. However, now while he is gone, I can let my little curious part of myself get free.  
I waited for about fifteen minutes to be sure that I was alone, to then explore around. There were not many rooms in the hideout, the biggest being the room I was in with Aiden. There was a table in the near front of the room, where the door to the outside world was. At the back end of the room were more small tables and other furniture with computers and servers spread around taking up as much place it could. There were also some screens bolted onto the wall, mostly displaying some information or something that I could not understand. The floor was littered with papers and cords. At the table where I had sat earlier was a laptop open with nearly the same display as the other screens around the room. Right beside the laptop were some empty pizza boxes, then some more paper, the only place that was clean and tidy was at the place where both Aiden and you had sat.  
How could anyone have a clear head while working in this mess? If I were him, I would have maybe cleaned it up, but thinking of how lazy I am at cleaning, I wouldn’t think he would do it too. But he sure has information though. All these papers and everything on the display, I wonder what he is after.

  
I checked the other room, on the other side of Aiden’s room. It was mostly empty, just some boxes put right next to the wall, while some other computer stuff and cords, but nothing else. I then walked back towards Aiden’s room, sat myself on the bed, and looked around. A desk covered in more empty pizza boxes, and a box containing even more cords and other stuff I did not know what was. His room was cleaner than the other room, but still a bit filthy with some papers on the floor here too.  
I sat myself more comfortable in the bed and put some blankets around me. As I was about to just going to lay down on the bed to relax a sound was made from my phone. The light from the phone lit up around the bedside table. My hand quickly took the phone and read the message that had been sent to me. It was from an unknown number, no number displayed, just the receivers name being, unknown number. “Have a good night -D.”  
Who is D? It’s not Jordi and not Aiden. Probably some kid who has too much free time on their hand. I should probably just ignore it, for now, it seems harmless.  
The blanket began to feel even cozier as minutes flew by, making me even more tired than I already was. Even though I had slept for a while I was still tired, my body still had too little energy to keep me awake. A few minutes pass, and I finally gave in and laid me down to sleep.

 **POV Change.. (Aiden)**  
The lead I had been following turned up to be a dead-end, so now I was just looking around for Jordi, and knowing the guy he could be anywhere in the city. He could be running around sniping people or breaking in into someone's apartment. And calling him just ended up with no answer. After about thirty minutes of driving around in the dark, rainy and windy Chicago, my phone began ringing, as I looked over at the phone that was laying in the passenger seat, I saw it was Jordi calling me back. I took the phone, answered it as I was finding a place to stop the car for a while.

  
“Where have you’ve been.” My voice was angrier than I had the intentions to be, but I just went with it.  
“Pearce, don’t be so angry, I was just running some errands for a guy. I saw you called me like a thousand times or something. Didn’t know that I was that important to you,” the voice on the other side of the call answered, laughing.  
“Well, where are you now, I’m gonna get you then we going to the hideout, (Y/n) has been worried for you, or something.” I felt insecure but brushed it off as I waited for Jordi to answer.  
“I’ll meet you up at the hideout… I just have to deliver this body to that place of mine, if you don’t want to do it for me though. I could really appreciate it if you’d do it because I’m so important to you Pearcey-boyy,” his voice got in a more childish tone as he neared the end of the sentence.

  
“No, but I’ll see you there.” I ended the call as fast as I could so I could begin driving again towards the hideout. The rain had picked up and the yellow streetlights were getting a bit blurry because of the water running down the car window.  
After some time, I pulled the car over and walked towards the hideout, opening the door, expecting (Y/n) to be awake, just to be met with silence. I checked my room to see her sleeping tight on the bed, only to notice that the blanket had fallen to the floor. As I was beginning to walk over to the blanket, I felt someone nearing me.  
“Boo..” A voice whispered then began to laugh as low as he could, making me jump a bit.  
“Ah fuck you Jordi, don’t go up on me like that.. just wait in the other room, I’ll be there in two seconds,” I whispered annoyingly to him. Jordi just looked at me, rolling his eyes and walked away with the biggest smirk I had seen on him in a while.  
Thankfully, she had not woken up by Jordi’s little prank. I then quickly took the blanket and put it over her. Then I brushed her hair away from her face and looked over to see that she was okay.  
No, Aiden, she cannot be involved in this. I hope Jordi can talk her way out of this, to either find an agreement of not searching him up or something. I can’t let her go through this danger, both me and especially Jordi won’t bring any good with us. But still, there's something about her that intrigues me. Aiden, get control of yourself, you can’t think like that, not now.

  
“You gonna stand there or what,” Jordi’s voice breaking through my thoughts, and snapping me back into reality. I took another look at her, then left the room, shutting the door, and sat myself at the stool by the table. Jordi was looking through the papers scattered around, his pose a bit tense, but nothing too much.  
He turned around facing me, his face looking a bit tired, but also a bit down. “Who is she, and what’s the story between the two of you, and please... I’m not in the mood of one of your jokes now Jordi.” Again I sounded angry, but that may just be that is who I am. Jordi looked down on his crossed arms then back at me. “At the moment, I’m not either in the mood, but she… she is an old friend from Detroit.” Jordi could not look me in the eye while he said anything, his posture even changed to a more careful one, than the tense one that he had a few minutes ago.  
“That I know so far, you of all people should know that I ran her through the profiler, but there isn’t anything about you two, and that’s what I am interested in. I won’t keep her here if you don’t give me a reason to.” I let my hands roam over my face, then I sat myself more comfortable on the stool.  
“She is someone I saved during the time I was in Detroit, she had gotten herself in a similar incident like the one she was in. I saved her, but that time she had gotten even more beat down, so I had to take care of her… I let her in and for someone like me, that was a huge step in the opposite direction of what I usually do..” He took a deep breath then looked around the room. “After some time, we both got to know each other, there was something keeping me to one place, she was family to me, someone I could not leave…”

  
His hands were trembling to stay in one position, and not a moment after, he sat himself on the other side of the table.  
“For once Aiden, I cared. Not in a relationship type of caring, but like in a family type of caring. Like you and Nicky, brother and sister. After a while of getting to know her, I understood her way of living, not many friends, having high hopes, and likes to be alone, so different than me, but so alike too.” Jordi was having trouble of speaking of her, but still continued.  
“Then, one day, as I got a contract for my fixer jobs, someone was threatening to something to her if I didn’t leave… I got scared, and lost all my thoughts, instead of being there to protect her, I ran away, here to Chicago, just to keep her away from me…”  
Only the breathing of Jordi was heard throughout the room. His face hanging towards the table, not having the strength in him to look me in the eye.  
“I left her, without any explanation, I paid someone to keep an eye on her, just to see that the other person who had threatened me didn’t hurt her, and after some time, I pushed her out of my thoughts. Trying to forget her…” He raised his head and looked at me. “That’s her story, and I’m scared Pearce, I’m scared of doing something wrong. I don’t want to do the same mistake I did then.”  
I raised myself up from the table and walked to his side. Letting my hand fall on his shoulder. “We will find out about this, but I think this is it for today, go back to wherever you spend your nights, and we can talk about this later, for now, get your thoughts back in place.”  
Jordi raised himself too, then gave me a nod, while walking towards the door. As he was about to open the door, he turned around and looked at me. “You have improved Pearce, now do you realize how much I take care of you?” his voice was no longer shaking, and his posture was back to normal, or as normal Jordi can be.  
“Jordi, still sure about that, huh. Go now, it's late, I’m getting tired.” I scoffed. Jordi turned back around and walked out of the hideout. Not even two seconds later, I began analyzing my clues for everything, to feel that I lacked the energy to continue my work. My phone in hand, I locked the electronic lock that was to the door out of the hideout, then made myself ready to sleep.


	4. Explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Aiden be a bit more caring towards the reader so early.. May change it up later

**POV Change Back to the reader – Also Time Skip to morning time!!**

As I woke from my nap, I noticed the bed was a bit heavier on the other side, but I was too tired to notice anything before something brushed my arm. I shot up and looked to my right to see Aiden sleeping tight, his hair was messy, and he had something else on than his regular attire. Now he was in a black t-shirt, with some baggy pants. His breathing was heavy, but not minutes after I woke up, he quickly wakes up and with tired eyes looks at me. I sat with a hunched back and looked scared, my eyes roamed the place until they fell back on Aiden. He looked worried, then he took his arm and laid his hand over mine, to reassure me everything was fine.  
“It’s just me, don’t worry…” His raspy voice was even darker and raspier because he had just awoken. I laid myself back down and stared at the ceiling for a while. The silence between me and him was not awkward, it was comfortable in a sort of way. Even though it was comfortable, it also made me a bit anxious. My breath began heaving a bit more and my body began shaking.  
Why, he hasn’t given me a reason to feel anxious, or scared. But somethings triggering me. Is he going to backstab Jordi and that he actually is dangerous, or is he actually nice behind his intimidating look and personality?  
I felt arms lifting me into a sitting position, making me warm and comfortable again. My head turned and was met with his emerald eyes staring at me, and his stare made me forget what was happening while he brushed away the tears that had escaped from my eyes. He had a small smile, but his eyes looked scared, just like how I felt.

  
“It’s okay… It’s okay (Y/n), calm down... Nobody is going to hurt you,” his dark voice roamed the room, while he held me close to his chest. I came back to my senses, and my breathing calmed down. My hand was clenching his T-shirt and more tears were running down my cheek. He held around me until I stopped crying, and a bit longer, just to make sure I was okay.  
“I’m sorry… I… I..” My voice was trembling to speak, and everything inside me twisted and turned. Aiden still held onto me, still reassuring me that I’m fine. His hand then began brushing through my hair, not leaving me, making me feel cared about.  
Why does he do this, he has no reason, but still, here he is, calming me down. Making me feel better. I haven’t felt this in a while, this feeling has just been dormant, hiding inside, and now making an escape for it. There is something interesting about him, something that makes me feel alive, giving me a spark in life… No… he may just do this because he feels like he must… but then again, why would he go the lengths of this… Stop thinking… Just stay calm (Y/n)  
Aiden’s hand had slipped under my chin, forcing me to look at him, making me stare into his beautiful emerald green eyes. He had still the same small smile on his face. Those same emerald eyes, held for once a true feeling, not the ones that hide behind his mask. “Are you okay now?” Still not letting go of me, he asked me. I looked away from him, however, quickly looking back. “I think so,” my voice came out a bit too nervous, but it looked like he believed me. He stroked my back, gave me a smile and sat himself towards the wall, dragging me along with him.

  
I did not take him for someone who would embrace someone he did not know well, but here I am sitting in his hold, and just relaxing. It looked like he was no longer holding a mask to hide, but instead just decided to live in the moment. One of his arms was holding around me, while the other was playing with my hair. We sat like that for a few minutes, none of us were talking before I took the initiative to ask him.  
“Why?... Why do you care? I thought you only did Jordi a favor by keeping me here?” my voice was low, but he still heard me. He took a deep breath, then stopped brushing through my hair. “To be honest… I don’t know, I haven’t been like this in forever. I haven’t even been honest in forever. But there’s something making me feel like everything's good. You make me feel like my old self, the one I was before the accident that happened over a year ago.” Aiden looked away from you and onto the nightstand, checking his phone. 08.17 am. It was getting brighter outside. I was a bit afraid to ask him what the accident was, but I was curious. “What happened?” I sat myself away from him, so I could see his face. He looked a bit sad as I asked.  
“My niece, she was killed, and it was somewhat my fault… “His voice was more back to his raspy state, but still filled with emotion that no longer was hiding. “I was involved with some stuff that I shouldn’t have. And the consequences of that killed my niece.” He locked eyes with me and stared right into my eyes. “That’s how I also met Jordi, I needed help, and he did what I asked of, for a paycheck though. But now, things happened, and he’s still in contact with me… That’s me, or somewhat what happened,” he stated while looking a bit worried about the things he said. “I think we have stayed long enough in bed, you must be starving, I’ll get us some food while you stay here, I’ll call Jordi so he can meet us here.”

“Hate to break it to you, but I’m already here.”  
A voice came from where the usual shut door was, and in the doorframe was Jordi leaning onto it. His eyes scanned the room until it landed on you, then his face changed completely, his fierce eyes softened, and a smile appeared. His arms were crossed, but his posture was calm. “When did you get here?” I said, while my face forced a smile on me. “A few minutes to go, but not fast enough I see.” He pointed to the two of you. My face began reddening, while Aiden just stared at Jordi with an intimidating look. Not even two seconds after, Jordi began laughing while walking out of the room. “I’ll wait out here for you, then we can get some food or something… I’m starving Pearce!”  
Aiden looked at me, now looking like his old intimidating self, however, his eyes held something of a different emotion. As he stood up from the bed, there was a sound heard from the other room. Jordi screamed out, he had stubbed his toe. “You alright?” I shouted to him, but the only thing I heard was him shouting and swearing, so I brushed it off. Aiden had found his sweater and put it on. He held his baseball caps in his hand, deciding if he wanted it on now or not. I just stared at him, not moving from the bed at all. He turned towards me, a smile formed on his face, while he was walking towards me. My mind began thinking rapidly, however, at the same time as my brain processed these thoughts, a hand had placed the baseball cap on my head, and Aiden walked out of the room shutting the door close.

  
“Jordi left you some clothes beside the door, change clothes while I’m getting us food,” Aiden shouted through the door, then moments after I heard the outer door shut tight. I took the bag of clothing that stood next to the door and looked into it. Jordi had gotten some of my clothes from home, I was not going to ask how, but I appreciated what he did for me. Not even two minutes later I had changed and fixed up my hair as good as I could without a mirror.  
I walked out to the other room to see Jordi sitting by the table playing some sort of a mobile game on the phone. However, as I walked in, he put it away and looked at me with a genuine smile. My eyes were scanning the room, while my hands were trembling to stay in one place. I sat down on the opposite side of Jordi, while still avoiding his stare.  
I never thought I was going to find him, and not in the same way as when I first met him. He’s truly something for himself. I wonder why he left me... No, be happy, live in the moment, not the past. Be happy that he is back in your life-  
“You okay (Y/n)?” his voice broke through my thoughts, snapping me back to reality. His gaze was directed towards me, making me feel a bit awkward, but soon be replaced by familiarity. “No, just a bit lost in thought, like always,” I laughed it off and took a good look at him. His brown eyes were the same, but his hair was longer and a beard has been grown on his face. He had changed much since the last time I saw him, and not in a bad way, still, he looked older.  
“You look different and old. Maybe in a few years, you may sound like a door, creaking,” I remarked while laughing, he just glared at me, soon joining in on the laughter. “Well, I’m not the only one who looks older, you too have changed, but not in a bad way I must say.” His smile grew as we talked. We joked a bit and talked casually before his smile dropped. His eyes felt heavy and he no longer looked at me.  
“The reason I came here today, was mostly for me to explain… to explain everything. I know you are curious about everything, from why I left, and why I didn’t tell you anything. I was both younger, and dumber to not see what I was getting myself involved, and now I’m in too deep.” He took a deep breath then began explaining more.

  
“I had to leave you back in Detroit because I was getting into some things I had been running away from. To say it in an easier way, I am what people would call a Fixer, a sort of hitman. That is why I am skilled in fighting, and I do more than just fight, things you may not be happy for that I’m doing, but it’s what I’ve gotten myself in.” He took my hand and held it in his. My mind was wandering over everything he said, some not making sense, he still has not said why he left me, only what has become of him.  
“B-but why? … Why did you leave me?” My voice was shaking once again that day, but not as heavy as it had been earlier in the morning. His eyes were staring at my hand, that he still held.  
“I had to leave, to not endanger you… I had to leave so they wouldn’t hurt you. A group I had been working with before I met you, had gotten the info that I had a weakness, someone I could call family. I was given a choice, to leave Detroit and you, and they promised to not hurt you, or I could stay and you would have a high risk of getting killed even though with me by your side.” He raised his head and looked at me once more.  
“I had to save you, to keep you safe. But it broke me down, and I went back to the thing I was once running from. And now, some say I have lost my sanity, but I have just hidden the true me, because of you and my choice of being a coward…” His eyes were fierce but at the same time scared. “I wish I could have done something, but now you’re here… You’re here again! And this time I won’t let anyone hurt you.” My eyes roamed the broken person who sat right in front of me. His eyes were trying its best not to let any tears escape, and his façade of being a happy go lucky guy was nowhere to be seen.  
“Please don’t leave me, (Y/n), I need my family back, you were the one who held me sane.” Tears escaped from my eyes and I no longer could look at him. I stood carefully up and looked down on the table. “I’m not sure... I need to think about everything.” I turned my back to Jordi and slowly walked towards Aiden’s room. I heard a stool moving and two seconds later I was turned around to face Jordi. “Take the time you need, I won’t go anywhere.” Then he gave me a hug and walked out of the hideout. As for me, I walked towards Aiden’s bed, took a blanket, covered me in it and laid down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Skip**

A door was opened, scaring me half to death, my hand threw my phone up in the air, but I caught it before it fell down on the floor. Laughter filled the room and Aiden stood by the doorway holding a pizza box. I just glared at him, but not even I could hold my laughter in, I must have looked like I pissed myself or something. Aiden walked towards the bed and put the pizza boxes on the nightstand, and took off his coat. As he got closer to the light on the nightstand I saw a cut that spread across his forehead. “What happened?” my voice broke his laughter. His hand lifted itself up and touched it lightly. “It’s not that bad, just a little cut. No need to worry,” his dark, and raspy voice spoke, still holding a small smile.

I sat myself more up in the bed and began looking at it, It was not a big of a cut, but a bit too deep. He just looked at me, then turned away, walked out of the room, two seconds after he had a cloth in his hand and a box with other things to clean in the other. It was like he read my mind, he does need to clean it, even though it's not that bad. He did not say anything, but his eyes said enough. I took the cloth from him, he just gave me a look but brushed it away. The cloth was warm, but not too warm, I began cleaning the wound, and as I put it carefully over a hiss could be heard. “You okay?” my voice was shaking a bit, but he just gave me a smile. I cleaned it up, then put something over it to protect it from not getting any dirt on it.

“Now it’s time for some food, you must be starving,” he said while opening the pizza box and taking a slice. “Food? What’s that? Never heard of that! … but yes I’m starving.” Both me and Aiden began laughing and eating. Then suddenly I remembered that I still had Aiden’s caps on me. “You want your caps back?” Aiden just looked at me, slowly shaking his head. “Don’t need it right now, and also, it suits you.” We laughed, then proceeded to eat pizza, while talking a bit here and there, nothing serious. Then out of nowhere, Aiden asked a bit more personal question.

“What is between you and Jordi?” His eyes held a curious feeling. I was a bit startled by the question, so I just stared at him, but then my mind had processed the question.

“Well, we… It’s a bit hard to explain before he left me, we were like family, the only one I had, but now… I’m a bit unsure. I now know why he left me, but I feel like that’s not the reason why we aren’t as close, but it may be of his job… still, he is the same person, he nearly looks the same, has the same smile, the same eyes, but there’s something different… But it may be me who is different, who has changed since Detroit.” My thoughts began running through my mind but stopped quickly when I saw Aiden staring at me. As he noticed that I saw him he sat himself more towards the wall on the bed, then proceeded to ask me another question. “Then what about me? What do you think about me?”

_He was so forward asking me stuff, what is on his mind._

It made my heart pumping a bit faster, I did not know what to do or to answer, but I swallowed the knot that was forming in my throat. “Well… I.” My cheeks began reddening, and I was so thankful for the bad lighting in the room. “I think you are a bit intimidating-“

“Just a bit?” his eyebrows furrowed, then he chuckled. “I thought I was very intimidating, not just a bit.” I was blushing even more, then I continued my sentence, “Well then, you are intimidating, can be scary, but also careful and a bit locked up and hidden in personality.” His eyes were looking at me the whole time. “You can also be caring, and sweet when you feel like it. And overall I’m curious about you because I don’t know that much about you.” I feel my breath got a bit faster while I said that, but it did not look like Aiden noticed. He just smiled at me then took my hand. “So you don’t think I’m good looking, or am I that hideous?” His smile turned into a smirk, and now it was noticeable how much I was blushing in the bad lighting.

“N-no that’s not what I said. And you’re not hideous!” I half-screamed at him, making his smirk growing even bigger. “So you think I’m good looking.” His words stunned me, my voice would not let me answer, and I was probably as red as a tomato. First, a chuckle was heard, then once again, he was laughing at me. “I’m just joking with you, I know I’m good looking, no need to deny it.” He then proceeded to take the caps from my head and took it on his own, then he took a hold of me and dragged me towards him.

_There’s something about him, he makes my heart flutter, but I’m not sure if it is his actions that are doing this, or if it is that I actually like him. He may just be playing around with me, I don’t know how he is with other persons._

I put my head back to his shoulder and looked upon him. His face was staring out into the room and his breath was heavy but calm. I began to think about how long I was going to be here but before I could finish the thought a hand had touched my shoulder. The hand was warm, and his grip was loose. His mouth was open, it looked like he was about to say something, but quickly closed it and instead smiled at me. I looked down onto my own hands, fiddling around scared to ask if I was okay to go back into the city.

“What are you thinking about?” the raspy voice asked, while his hand left my shoulder and took my hand. My eyes quickly glanced at him, then back to my hands in his. My hands were smaller than his and softer. “No… It’s nothing, I was just wondering if I am allowed to leave the hideout to take a trip to the city?” His eyes were still fixated on me, but I was too concentrated on my own hands to notice. “If you’re feeling better, I wouldn’t stop you, just don’t get in trouble. I do not want Jordi after me,” he chuckled lightly but got interrupted by his phone. The light from his phone lit up more of the room but was quickly put away. His eyes now held a more stern feeling. “I’m sorry, but I have to leave you for a bit, but if you’re headed out to the city, I can probably give you a lift.” We both untangled ourselves from each other. Aiden walked around the room, gathering gadgets and other things. “Yeah, sure, I would appreciate that.” The warm feeling still lingered around me after Aiden left the bed to get his things ready, but I tried to not think too much into it.

I got myself out of the bed and got my phone and wallet, then walked out to the next room to get my shoes and jacket on. Two minutes after Aiden looked ready and walked slowly towards the exit and I followed him out towards the outside world. The light blinded me for a second, but my eyes quickly got used to it. The breeze was a bit on the stronger side, however not as cold as I thought it would be. Aiden led me to a black car, then both of us set ourselves in. Then we began our travel to the city.

About fifteen minutes later, Aiden had stopped in a parking lot not far from where I wanted to go. We said our goodbyes and both Aiden or the car was no longer to be seen for a while. I walked towards a café that was on the other side of the road. It was my favorite place to have lunch or to just chill with a hot drink. I walked in, ordered a drink and a little snack, then I sat myself at my usual place. The café was for once pretty quiet. Not too many people, but it may have something to do with it being around two o’clock, and a Tuesday, most people are working. I sat and drank my drink, while I scrolled on my phone, then someone poked my shoulder. I looked up and was met with bright blue eyes, dark hair, and a cute, but also very masculine face. He looked nice, but also very interesting.

“Are you alone? If so could I accompany you?” his voice was sweet and not so deep, but it fits him perfectly. I quickly glanced around the room, then towards him. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind,” I softly said. He sat down his cup with some type of hot coffee, and a plate with a muffin, then he sat down right in front of me. “So,” he started saying while taking a small bite of his muffin. “What’s your name?”I chuckled at him, took a sip of my drink. “I’m (Y/n), what about you stranger.” His blue eyes stared at me the whole time. “You can call me JB, cause that’s what everyone else says.” He smiled at me, it felt genuine and he was as nice as he looked. “Can I be honest with you?” I looked up at him with an interest, his eyes sparkled and his smile was alluring. “I won’t stop you if its that what you mean,” I said with a chuckle. “Well, the reason I wanted to sit with you, was to tell you that you are beautiful and that I wondered if it was possible to get to know you more.” His hand had carefully slipped up to his neck and he looked nervous. I just smiled at him, then took another sip of my drink. “So upfront, yet so nervous,” I quietly laughed at him, still having a smile at my face. “But thank you, and I may take you on that offer, I need to get to know more people here, and you seem nice.”

We sat in the café for a while, then a sound was heard throughout the room. JB jumped a bit then took out his phone, wrote something and put it on the table. He looked a bit worried, but as his eyes landed back on you, a smile spread back on his face. “Sorry, but I have to leave you, for now, something came up, and as always I need to fix it up,” he said while laughing, then he looked at his phone once again. “No, it’s okay, I understand, but I would say JB, this has been a nice get to know each other session or something.” The laughter from both of us filled the room but quickly was replaced by a comfortable silence, only chitter from everyone else was heard. “If I’m not asking too much, I would really want to meet up with you some other time, I can put my number in your phone if you want.” I nodded at him and handed him my phone, two seconds later I got it back. “I sent myself a message through yours, so now I also have your number, and if I’m too much block me or something, I would understand.” The smile he had made me feel better and I was so near to not letting him leave, he made me feel a connection to him, not like any other strangers I’ve met in the city, who have had the confidence, to be honest. “Well, I hope to see you again then (n/n)” He quickly gathered his things, then began slowly away. “Noooo….. Not that nickname, anything else than that nickname!” I half-shouted at him, but he just laughed while he was leaving.

I opened my phone to check his contact. JayBEE. He is something for himself, what a strange name on a contact list to make for himself. I then began scrolling through my very short contact list to find Aiden.

_Hopefully, he is done with his work or something._

But right before I could tap the call button, the screen changed, and Aiden was calling me instead. “(Y/n), I need you to come back to the hideout,” his voice sounded stressed, but also a bit stern. Then I heard something in the background on the call. “Is everything okay?” I asked my heart pumping, making me scared of what the emergency is. “It’s Jordi, I just need you here… I mean, he needs you here.” Then before I could think, he hung up the phone. I was still sitting in the same position, frozen in place, then a screeching sound of a person who had slipped a cup of coffee from their hand, woke me up from my haze. I hurriedly walked out of the café, then called a taxi.

Moments later I was walking towards the hideout, I had left the taxi in a parking lot nearby. The sound of my steps was loud, as I half sprinted towards the door. Carefully, I knocked on the door, to moments later, being opened hastily by Aiden. His hand gripped around your arm, then dragged you inside. “Ow... Aiden, calm down, your grip is too strong.” His eyes quickly looked down to your arm, then let his hand go. The hideout was dark, so it was hard to see where I walked in the hallway. I followed Aiden towards the main room, to see a few lights to be turned on, and a silhouette of a person sitting on the table in the middle of the room. As I got closer, I could see it was Jordi. His face held a smile, but his arm was full of blood. A cut stretched out from his shoulder to his elbow, but instead of looking like he was hurt, he looked like a lunatic.

“What the fuck happened with you!” I screamed out as I took my hands in front of my face. There was too much blood, and I felt dizzy. He looked a bit surprised to see you but still had his smirk on his face. Then I took the stool next to where Aiden stood, leaning towards the wall. “Well, you should see the other guy, or maybe not, he isn’t pretty anymore.” He began chuckling but stopped when he saw my face with a shocked expression. Aiden put a hand on my shoulder and brushed his thumb a few times, to signalize that everything is okay. “Well… Okay, me and this guy, we can call him Betty for now, well Betty looked at me wrong, and I as I am couldn’t handle it. So, I began doing what I usually do when someone looks at me wrong, I kicked him, but then Betty shouted out to his friends. And they were BIG.” Jordi’s enthusiasm was strong and had no problems waving his arms around even with the wound on his arm. “Then one of Betty’s guys hit me, that’s when I found out I had enough of this. I took out my gun and shot two of the other guys. Then, out of nowhere, I feel someone hanging around my throat, I try pushing him off, but he stabs a knife into my arm. That’s when I use my strength to shoot the last guy in front of me, with the guy still hanging onto me. After the guy in front of me was dead, I then ran back into a wall, so the guy who hangs on me fell, and when I turned around to look who it was, it was Betty!” He chuckled even more, but stopped once again, now looking at Aiden. I looked at the both of them, Aiden was glaring at him, his eyes were dark and held emotions I never seen on him, it was hard to pinpoint what emotion he displayed. Aiden’s eyes then fell on me, shifting his emotions to a calmer look.

“Well that’s what happened, and now I’m here my arm is hurting, but it’s nothing, I’m more curious about what has happened with you two to be all that feelings this and feelings that.” Jordi’s voice broke through my thoughts, spitting them out into the room. His eyes now filled with anger aimed at me. I could not handle his spite, as my tears began running down my cheek, I run into my only safe place, Aiden’s room. Before I could leave a hand had gripped at my arm. I turned my head to look at Aiden then at Jordi. Both of them looked surprised, however, Jordi quickly turned back to his angry mood. I shook of Aiden’s hand and left the two of them to their own. As soon as I closed the door, I heard Aiden began shouting. Not wanting to listen, I took my headphones that were laying on the nightstand and put on some music. I still heard the faint shouting from the other side of the wall going on, but I turned up on the volume and curled myself together on the bed. Feeling the tears stream down from my eyes.

Sometime later, the door opened, but I did not want to notice, I still laid down on the bed, curled up, with tear stains on my cheek. The music was still drowning the sounds from real life, but I did not care. A hand began brushing my hair, and the bed shifted weight on the side next to me. Then my headphones were carefully removed from my head. The hand still brushed through my hair. Everything was quiet, the shouting was no longer heard and everything felt like it was on thin ice, that something would break as soon as someone would talk. The hand removed itself from my hair, instead, it took a hold of my hand and caressed it carefully. A deep breath broke the silence.

“I’m sorry about Jordi,” the voice of Aiden told me. He did not say anything, just caressed my hand, staying there with me. Then there was a knock on the door. I only saw a silhouette standing there, but I knew it was Jordi from the beginning. “Pearce, come here for a second.” He sounded hurt, but also tired, nearly broken. The warmth of Aiden’s hand left me, and I heard heavy steps walking towards the now open door. There was a low mutter, but I did not hear what they said. Then Jordi’s silhouette began walking away, towards the exit. His back hunched and a bandage around his arm.

Aiden sat himself back on the bed, then took his arms around me, forcing me to a sitting position. I felt him patting and caressing my back, making me feel both tired, and cared for. He then proceeded to look at me with eyes, revealing both tiredness and emotionally wreck. His eyes reflected everything that I felt. My heart was pumping hard and fast, but as he began brushing through my hair I calmed down. Aiden let out a sigh, then stared right into my eyes.

“I think we should just end the day… Rest up and take tomorrow as tomorrow,” his voice was raspier than ever, maybe because of their fight. I just nod at him and walked out of the bed and towards the hidden bathroom at the corner of the room and walked in. As I walked in, I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked like shit, broken and trampled on. After fixing myself, I laid myself in bed, Aiden was no longer in the room so I took the side of the bed that was pushed right next to the wall. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, but to no avail, I could not.

I laid there for what felt like hours before a silhouette crept once again into the room. The sound of Aiden walking carefully around made me feel no longer lonely, then moments after, he too laid down on the bed, making it shift in weight. Sleep consumed me and everything was dark.


	6. Ice-Cream?

The room was empty, and the bed was not as warm as usual. The blanket that was around me warmed me while the temperature in the room was cold. I wanted to stay longer in bed and be cozy, however, my legs were restless, so I got up and quickly changed into warmer clothes. My phone vibrated as I put on my pants, checked it, nothing interesting just the phone saying it should be charged. While holding the phone I glanced down at the clock seeing it was 11:27, hopefully, Aiden hasn’t left yet as it was pretty quiet.

I opened the door to the main room, and there by the table was Aiden using a laptop that was hooked into the phone. He looked up at me with a small smile, then down again at the screen. “You look tired,” his voice broke through the quiet room, “shouldn’t you sleep more? It got pretty late yesterday.” I walked towards the empty chair in front of him and sat down while I sighed. “Wish I could, but number one, too restless,” I said while trying to warm up my hands, “and number two, I am getting pretty hungry, haven’t been the best at eating enough.” Aiden’s hands closed down the laptop and looked me in the eyes with worry, but that changed quickly to a smirk. He then bent down to the side and picked up a bag with stuff in and put it on the table. “Well then, I was smart enough to go and buy something for us then.” He picked up the food that was in the bag and put it on the table. “Oh, you chose well this time Aiden,” I chuckled and grabbed the food that he had gotten me, but that’s when I remembered I needed to charge my phone. “Uhm… Do you have a charger for my phone? Haven’t gotten mine yet from the apartment,” my voice sounded so weak when I asked. A cable was quickly pushed towards me and I plugged in and it was charging.

My stomach was making sounds right when the smell of Aiden’s food hit me, while I haven’t even opened up so I could eat, however it didn’t take me long before I started eating. For every bite I took it was heaven, he had probably gotten Jordi to tell him what my favorite takeout food was. While I was eating my eyes had wandered its way to Aiden, he was sitting more crouched on the chair, holding his phone while scrolling down the internet. His green eyes looked tired and his hair was all over the place. Surprisingly enough he didn’t have his cap on or his usual coat. For once he looked like a normal, but tired human being.

_Every time I look at him, my eyes cannot stop, It’s like a magic spell has been cast upon me… No.. You are doing this again (Y/n)... But he has been nice, and actually cared about me.. or at least I hope so. I just want to fix him, be there for him.. am I falling in love?.. no... I am here because of Jordi, however, he just left me here. Aiden has been here for me, taking care of me._

I felt something warm on my cheek, that is when I realized that Aiden had cupped my cheek, and was wiping away the tears that had appeared. A smile formed at my lips, and Aiden looked a bit confused. “I am sorry,” I quietly laughed while Aiden still held his hand at my cheek. “Why were you crying just now?” His worry in his voice was apparent and his green eyes looked deep into yours. My hand took his and guided it away from my face. The warmth from his hand went away. “I was just overwhelmed by emotions…” He looked at me confused. “Happy emotions!” I quickly said. Just before he could say something, my phone vibrated and made a sound, not once, but five times.

“Somebody is popular,” he said while taking his hand away from mine. I looked up at him with sorry written all over my face. Took my phone and opened it up to see that JB had spammed me with messages. The first four of the messages was just my name, however, the last one was a question if I wanted to hang with him. I texted him back while trying to eat, saying that I was not sure if I wanted. “What’s your friend saying?” Aiden asked curiously while playing with his food, not looking like he was hungry. “He wants to hang out, but I’m not sure if I want to,” I answered more quietly. Aiden looked at my phone then me, his eyes not showing much feelings as they did before.

_Why is he hiding everything now?... Did I do something wrong?_

Another sound from my phone was heard, and I looked down.

[JayBEE]

: I can buy you some Ice-cream if you join me~

“You should join him, I have things I need to fix, so I am not going to be here for the next five or six hours.” Aiden held his phone up and was no longer looking at me. A heavy feeling was beginning to build up in my stomach, he was closing himself in now, not showing any emotions or looking at me. “Oh, okay then, I thought you were going to be here for a while to rest, but you are going out again,” I sounded sadder than I wanted to, but it did hurt me that he closed himself so fast from me. I did not dare to look at his face now, both of how cold he would look like, and how my feelings were acting up. Another sound was heard.

[JayBEE]

: Pleaseeee?

I answered him that I was going to join. My hands were trembling to take the food from the plate to my mouth, but it didn’t stop me from eating the last few bites. “Thank you, Aiden… For the food” I said, then I cleaned up after myself, and went into the bedroom without looking at Aiden.

JB answered pretty quickly as I was changing my clothes from comfy to something a bit more acceptable to wear. He wanted to pick me up, so I told him that I could meet him at a parking lot that was not far away from the hideout. After I had fixed my hair, and put on some nicer clothes I walked out of the bedroom. As I opened the door, Aiden had changed into his normal “vigilante” outfit and was about to head out, however, he turned around when he heard the door open up. His eyes were looking at me and a small smile had formed on his face. “Be careful outside, and if something is going wrong or you need anything-“ I cut him off, “Then I should call you, I know.” I smiled back at him, and the two of you went out of the hideout.

As Aiden was about to go to the car he turned around and picked something out from his pockets. “Jordi wanted me to give you this, I just forgot to give it to you.” In his hand was a necklace, it was pretty but very simple. Aiden quietly walk behind me and helped me put it on. “It looks nice on you, by the way, should I drive you anywhere so you can meet up with your friend?” His eyes held more emotions and were not as cold as they were. “No need, I am meeting up with him by the parking lot over there,” I said while I pointed towards the gas station and the parking lot right next to it. “And also thank you for offering at least. Also, give Jordi a thanks even though you know…” He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me an understanding nod, “I will,” he said then he ventured to his car and drove off.

The heavy feeling in my chest had calmed down by the smile he had given me before he left, however, it still lingered. I quietly walked towards the parking lot, trying to look for where JB could be, but I could not see him, not outside or in any of the parked cars that were there. Walking through the parking lot did not help either, so I took up my phone and was about to send him a messag-

“Booo!”

I jumped, and behind me was JB laughing so hard that he nearly couldn’t breathe. His laugh was so positive, like nothing bad in the world could go wrong. I turned towards him and hit him in the arm. “I hate you,” I laughed at him. He looked at me after getting his breath back. “No, cause if you did, you wouldn’t be smiling,” he said happily, then he took my arm and dragged me towards a car. “So ready to get some ice-cream?” He looked like a little boy with a hoodie that was too big for him, and the biggest smile on his face. “Yes, and I also didn’t know that I was going to hang with a 7-year-old boy,” I answered him. He opened the car door for me, but right before I got to sit down, he poked me. “Idiot,” was the last thing he said before he shut the car door, and ran towards the other side.

While JB was driving, he was still acting like a little excited kid. It even looked like he was going to explode at times. After some time of just chilling and also of trying to calm down JB we arrived at the Ice-Cream Shop. The place was not very big but looked very cozy. Small lights everywhere as well as plants. It looked more like a café, even though it was only for ice-creams and milkshakes. JB and I walked towards the disk and looked at all the flavors, there was everything, even flavors I did not know existed as Ice-cream flavors. “What flavor do you want?” JB’s voice was calmer, no longer the little excited kid. “Uhmm… I might choose that one over there, but I also might go with (F/f),” I said while looking around. JB glanced towards the flavors I pointed at. “You know, I think I’m going to choose the same thing as you… So hurry up now. I want Ice-cream,” he sounded more and more like a child the more he came to the end of his sentence. I just glared at him but burst out in laughter. “I- I think I’m gonna go with (ice-cream flavor),” I said while trying not to laugh at how JB was acting.

He paid for the Ice-cream and we sat by the window in the sofas, the Tv nearby was spitting out some news about the still missing vigilante that the police could not get, and the progress on the new ctOS. JB looked at the news show and scrunched his nose on the news, probably not a fan of the vigilante. “He is still making chaos for them huh…” JB was mumbling for himself. “I take it that you don’t like the vigilante?” He looked at you surprised. “You heard that?” He sounded so surprised, and a bit embarrassed. His hand went behind his neck and rubbed there. “Well… to be honest, he did make the workplace where I work at a mess. A real mess, and because of that, there is too much happening. Everything that he did was just creating chaos. Not much help, he might be for others, for me he is just someone creating chaos in a world where things were fine as it was,” he was serious, but there was also a hint of desperation in his voice. But for what? He looked at you with an intense stare, “So I really hope either the police or somebody else gets to him.” He quickly looked down on his ice-cream and focused on it.

He looked so shy like he had regretted all his words about the vigilante. I looked at him then smiled. “It is okay to have an opinion on people, even though it is not the one that everyone else shares. For me, I don’t have anything against him, but I can understand where you come from, because things actually happened around you,” I said carefully trying to cheer him up. Slowly he raised his head up and with the spoon in his mouth he had a smile. “You definitely have a great taste in ice-cream, that I am going to say, It’s nearly better than my favorite, but only nearly,” he chuckled and the happiness in his eyes was back. We sat around the table for a while more, eating the rest of the ice-cream and talked, joked, and just had fun.

I looked towards the sky, it had begun to turn yellow as now JB and I were out in the city walking around, him showing me around to his favorite places to chill. Or where he would go to whenever he needed some easy food. As the sun was going down, we found a place to stop and just talk, however, as time went on, I had to focus on getting back to the hideout. Right before I was going to go and say goodbye from JB, his hand gripped my shoulder and shoved me towards him. Then he kissed me.


	7. I'm Sorry

“I’m sorry JB, I can’t do this.” 

The only words I said right before I bolted away from him. His eyes looked playful, but his body language screamed disappointment, not towards me, but himself.   
My feet sprung towards one of the stations that was close by, and I got myself on without a ticket. Might not be the smartest I have done in a while, but my mind was running, the thoughts were long gone. The wagon itself was nearly empty and the few people that was on did not care much of how distressed I looked. 

I could not believe it, JB kissed me, I do not know what to do, I just ran. He is nice, but there is just something off about him, the way he has the same interests as me, how he mostly texts me whenever I am not doing anything important, and just in general how he is.

No, I am just paranoid, probably just paranoid.

After awhile of just sitting in the train, calming myself down, I quietly got off on the next station. My head swirling around, feeling lightheaded while trying to not stumble on my feet, finding a place to sit. My hand getting the phone out of my pocket while my eyes roaming the board trying to find a sign for where I was at the moment.

“Shit, I’m far away,” I mumble quietly to myself.

My now cold fingers swiping down the address list on my phone to find someone who might be nice enough to get me. Before hovering above the call option on Aiden. However, the hesitation and nervousness sat in. Should I do it? No he would think I am bothersome or something. I sat like that for five minutes straight spacing out while stressing myself up on whether I should call or not.

“Hey, (y/n)? You okay?”

A rather dark, raspy voice startled me into existence, but instead on a call, it was Aiden who was sitting down right In front of me.  
“Calm down, did I startle you? I saw you sitting here while I was walking up the stairs”

I had not even noticed my breath that had built up and my shaking body that was trembling with sitting still. Taking two deep breaths calmed me enough to meet Aiden’s green eyes with my (y/c) orbs.

“Yeah, no, well yes you did startle me, but I am okay, I think.” I smiled up at him, trying to mask my panic that had just passed my body.

“You sure? Wait, answer me that when we get you back at the place, can’t have you sitting here freezing, or else Jordi’s gonna kill me,” he chuckled softly while taking an arm around my back and helping me up.  
“Oh well then, uhm… By the way, why are you here? On the station I mean, didn’t you take the car?” My head turning towards him, while we walked slowly to the platform. He looked nervous there he now stood, with his arm back at his side.  
“Well, I might have wandered a bit far from the car, and at the moment I’m too lazy to do walk back, so I thought it would be easiest to take the train instead,” his voice slightly higher and quiet.

I just chuckled a little while we step on the newly arrived train. While waiting to get to our destination, I was just fidgeting with my hands while Aiden, who sat just in front of me on the other side, was on his phone, blocking out the outside world.  
“Stop pulling on your skin, it wouldn’t get better if you continue.” A small gruff came from Aiden, he had not even looked up from his phone, but not even two seconds later, he sat more up and looked straight into my eyes, with a troubled look.  
“What happened to you friend? Shouldn’t you be with him at the moment?” I quickly looked down, and crooked myself together, again fidgeting with my hands.  
“Oh yeah, I was, but then something happened, and I might have run away, but there’s nothing wrong, in like the bad wrong, just,” I took a deep breath. “Just that he surprised me with something I’m not sure what to do.”

Aiden’s green eyes loosened up and he looked a bit calmer, his arm stretched out and put it on my shoulder, trying his best to reassure me. I lifted my head back up and gave him another nervous smile.  
“Well then, I don’t think you would want to get back to your friend then? I can drive you back while getting some food. But I’m probably not gonna be home for too long, still have some work left to do.”  
I nodded, then the sound of the train was heard, we were at the station so both of us stood up and walked out into the cold and now darkened sky, but still not dark enough to not see the clouds. Aiden was walking pretty slow for his personality, I would think he was a bit more of a person who walked fast, well I never know, people are weird anyways.

The wind was swirling around, making the trench coat that Aiden had on flicker. My hands quickly found the pockets, while walking down the stairs to the people filled street. People after people were walking around in warmer clothes fit for the weather, but I only had my thin jacket on. It looked like it had been some type of a concert down the street and people were headed back to their cars in the parking lot.   
Aiden took my arm and lead me through the masses, helping me so I wouldn’t lose him. Guiding me through to the car that stood in the corner, he quickly opened the passenger door and stood there until I was sitting safely in the seat, then he walked around the front of the car and sat himself in the driver’s seat. While trying to drive safely out, not trying to hit any of the many people streaming from down the street, Aiden was looking stressed. His green orbs never staying in one place, and his fingertips tapping rapidly on his driving wheel.

“you okay Aiden,” I quietly said, as the car got onto the main road.  
Aiden’s head shifted quickly, but his eyes went back to the road fast. “Yeah, no I’m okay, just a bit worried for you actually,” he calmly said. The green orbs of his no longer rapidly switching where to look, now staying focused on the road. “Jordi was-” My phone began to ring right when Aiden began to talk. I gave him a sorry look and answered the phone.  
“Hello?,” I said nervously, my voice a bit shaken from seeing it was my boss who called.

“Hy (Y/n), It’s me, Susanna, I am sorry to have to call you right now, however, I need you to get to my office as soon as you can,” her sternly voice came through harshly.  
“Uhm, can I ask why?” My voice cracked a bit, getting a feeling of what this was. Aiden’s head quickly looked at me with worried eyes. Lately, people have been fired cause of money-related issues, and ever since I heard of it, I have been scared it would be me.  
“You probably already know of the issues the company has had the last few months, and I’m sorry to tell you this, but we need to lay off some workers, and sadly the choice has landed on you. That is why I need to see you in my office as soon as you can to get the last of some documents and other stuff.” Susanna’s voice was calm, however, did not sound empathetic.

Tears escaped my eyes and as calmly as I could I said I will then the conversation cut off. Aiden’s hand had gone to my shoulder and brushed his thumb back and forth. What I had not realized was that by the time the call was done, we had parked outside the hideout. Turning my head slowly towards Aiden with tears in my eyes, I opened my mouth to speak.  
“No need, we can talk inside instead, it’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead just busy with school :P Hope ya like it or something like that ^^


End file.
